britishcomicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pat Mills
Pat Mills (who has been known to use the noms de plume of R. E. Wright or V. Gross) is sometimes called "the godfather of British comics." He is a comics writer and editor who was born in 1949 and is not yet dead, and his website is here. Along with others including his frequent writing partner John Wagner, he revitalised the British comics industry in the 1970s and early 1980s with the creation of titles such as Battle Picture Weekly, Action, Misty and most significantly 2000 AD and characters and strips such as Judge Dredd, Ro-Busters, ABC Warriors, Flesh, Invasion!, Nemesis the Warlock, Sláine and the groundbreaking World War One story Charley's War (which Mills insists is "not a war story, but an anti-war story"). He had productive working relationships with a number of talented writers and artists, such as John Hicklenton. Mills later went on to create the anti-hero Marshal Law and the short-lived titles Dice Man, Crisis and Toxic!, as well as contributing stories to Doctor Who Weekly. In the mid 1990s he began writing for the French market with Sha, and he continues to write Bill Savage, Sláine and ABC Warriors for 2000 AD, where he is now actively crafting a shared universe between his various strips. More recently, he created Greysuit, effectively an update of 2000 AD's M.A.C.H. One (which he also created). Mills has written two Doctor Who audio plays, 'Dead London' and 'The Scapegoat', for Big Finish Productions. He has also worked for American comics publishers, creating Metalzoic for DC Comics, Terrarists for Epic (with Tony Skinner) and Punisher 2099 for Marvel, amongst others. He was formerly married to illustrator Angie Kincaid. See also: Millsverse. British comics, characters and strips created by Pat Mills ]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] * 2000 AD * ''Action * ABC Warriors * Accident Man * Aeife * Aluine * American Reaper * Ms Aphrodite Von Boo * Ashtar * Avac * Avagddu * Balor the Evil Eye * Baruda * Battle Picture Weekly * Beep the Meep * Big Hungry * Bill Savage * Blackblood * Black Siddha * Blind Bran * Broch Demon * Broder Kruger * Brother Behell * Sir Evric * Brother Gogol * Brother Lawrence * Brother Mikron * Brother Satchmo * Brother Sturn * Brotor * Cador * Calgacus * Candida * Catha the Fury * Cathbad * Charley Bourne * Charley's War * Chatterbox * Chira * Claw Carver * Colonel Lash * Crisis * Crom-Cruach * Cythrons * Danu * Deadlock * Defoe * Dice Man * Diluvials * Dinosty * Domnall * Dr. Feeleygood * Drune Lords * Elfric * El Women * Estella * Fais * Fann * Fear * Fea the Hateful * Fergus * Finn * Fire-Raiser * Flesh * Fomorians * Fudge Higgins * Gael * Georgi * Gerg Three Fingers * Ginger * Giya * Golgotha * Grand Dragon Mazarin * The Greatest Robot Ever Made * The Great Golamh * Great Uncle Baal * Gressil * Greysuit * Grimnismal * Grobbendonk * Guledig * Gwyn the Pale One * Hammerstein * Happy Shrapnel * Harlem Heroes * Hitaki * Hook Jaw * Howard Quartz * Humpies * Invasion! * The Ion Duke * The Iron Legion * Jake Flint * Jenny * Joe Pineapples * John 'Giant' Clay * Judge Joseph Dredd * Kai MacRoth * Kassan * Klingsor * The Knucker * Lara * Led Belly * Lord Odacon * Lord Weird Slough Feg * M.A.C.H. One * Macha * Mad George * Mad Jock * Mad Ronn * Magna * Marshal Law * Mata * Medb * Mekaniks * Mek-Quake * Metalzoic * Mimesis * Miss Marilyn * Miss Sugar * Misty (Character) * Mogrooth * Moloch * The Monad * Mongan Axehead * Mongrol * Moonchild * Morhalt * Mor'onne the dung collector * Morrigun * Murdach * Musarus * Myraakothka * Myrddin * Nemesis the Warlock * Nemon the Venomous * Nest * Niamh * Nidhug * Nostradamus * Nudd * Oeahoo * Old One Eye * Orgots * Peter Silk * Planet of the Damned * Pluke * Primords * Purity Brown * Quagslime * Ragall * Ragnar * Rick Fortune * Rico * Ro-Busters * Ro-Jaws * Ro-Jaws' Robo-Tales * Rosa Volgaska * Roth Bellyshaker * Ruby YumYum Bluck * Sarh * Satanus * Savard * Scatha * Scota * Sergeant Kowalski * Seth the Blitzspear * Sethor * Sex Warrior * Shako * Sharon Davies * Shoggy-Beasts * Sir Hargan * Sister Sturn * Skullmo * Skull Swords * Skyta * Sláine * Slough Throt * Steelhorn * Starblower * Straw Dogs * The Taurus Minotaur * Termight * Terminators * Terri * Third World War * Thogrim Ironjaw * Thoth * Tlachtga * Tomas De Torquemada * Torquemada * Toxic! * Trebuchet * Ukko * Ursa * Vector 13 * Vegas Carver * Visible Man * Visible Woman * Volgans * Wagner's Walk * Warlocks * Wrarth Warriors * Zelotes * Zippo Category:Comics Writers Category:Comics Editors